


Rogue

by AkariFields1008



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Prince!Percy, Short Chapters, War, assassin!percy, princess!annabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariFields1008/pseuds/AkariFields1008
Summary: In which a disgraced prince and a princess of opposing kingdoms meet once more under unexpected circumstances.





	1. Heron

Percy didn’t know the target’s name, only his codename. “Heron,” he repeated to himself. He’d received the letter this morning. A scrap of parchment tied to the general’s hawk. A simple scrap of paper delivered to him via _bird_ and now someone was going to die. _An important councilman of_ Miloria _was going to die,_  he reminded himself.

A scrap from a bird and now he was on the roof of Miloria’s safehouse in the countryside. He knew that’s where the Queen’s War Council meets, so he figured that’s where Heron would be.

Fortunately for him, the War Council spoke only in code. He scanned the conversation, listening for the magic password.

“I simply won’t allow it, Robin,” the Queen said to her board.

“My Lady-” Robin protested.

“No,” she snapped. She was quiet for a moment. “I would like to hear from Heron.”

Percy’s attention came into focus. He waited for Heron to speak.  
“I think it would be in our best interest to bring the discovered men home. They’ve done their duty and it is time they return to Miloria,” Heron stated, calmly.

 _Hey, wait a second-_ Percy thought, dropping down onto the thin ledge under the window. Slowly as he could manage, he leaned down to look through the window. He scanned the room. He spotted the Queen, a few councilmen he’d recognized from his intelligence missions before. But there was someone new, Heron. The conversation inside continued as Percy attempted to catch his breath.

It was Princess Annabeth. _Heron_  was _P_ _rincess Annabeth._  Princess Annabeth, the Queen’s sole heir. Princess Annabeth, the future Queen of Miloria. Princess Annabeth, his ex-fiancée. _And now I’m supposed to kill her_?

“This probably couldn’t get any worse,” he grumbled to himself.

The meeting had adjourned. The various councilmen were saying their goodbyes. The kissed Princess Annabeth’s hand and Princess Annabeth looked pleasant, but Percy could read her deeper than that. She was bored out of her mind.

And then it got worse.

Princess Annabeth’s eyes met Percy’s. They widened as Percy’s did. He jumped out of her sight, nearly falling from the ledge.

“ _Milady_ , are you alright? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost,” her handmaiden - _Piper_ , Percy remembered - asked.

“I think I may have,” the Princess responded. It didn’t sound reassuring.

“Daughter,” Queen Athena beckoned before Piper had a chance to counter. “I wanted to thank you.”

“Mother?”

“I always figured you would eventually join me, but I never imagined it would take you nearly five years to get over that _Cethanian_ boy.”   
“Yes, mother. I’m ashamed to say I was quite taken with him,” Annabeth stated, stiffly.

“Yes,” Athena mumbled. She was getting distracted.

Percy could practically  _hear_ Annabeth’s eye-roll, just as she always had when her mother began to ignore her.

He peeked back through the window, a little surprised to find Annabeth, staring at him immediately. He’d hoped that if he ever saw her again, however unlikely it’d be, she’d be pleased to see him. Happy that he wasn’t dead after all.

The expression on her face now, after thinking he was dead for five years, was one of pure rage.


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy discovers who sent his most recent orders.

“ _ Did you know _ ?” Percy had burst into his King’s war room and was surrounded by guards and member’s of his father’s court.

“Percy-”

“ _ Did you know I was being sent to kill my own fiancée _ ?!” he nearly screamed. The King sighed, getting up from his chair.

“Leave us,” the king commanded the court and guards. Once they had all gone, the King offered Percy a chair. Percy, still fuming, hesitated, but decided it was probably in his best interest to sit.

They were both quiet for a moment. King Poseidon watching Percy, carefully, and Percy refusing to make any eye contact.

“Did you know?” Percy kept his voice low now.

“Percy, you must understand that your orders-”

“Please,” Percy interrupted. “Just answer the question, Father.”

Poseidon let out a sigh. “No, Percy. I did not.”

That caught Percy off guard. His eyes shot up to meet his father’s. 

“You didn’t? But then, who-”

“That would be me.” Percy’s head whipped around to the voice from behind him. He stood out of respect, even though he held very little for Queen Amphitrite.

Percy bit back every bit of rage that was stirring inside him.

“ _ Why _ , my dear? I am  _ very _ aware of your dislike for Perseus,” Poseidon questioned. A chill fell down Percy’s back at the use of his full name. “But to ask him to kill his fiancée, it borders on  _ cruel _ .”

_ ‘Borders’? _ Percy thought bitterly.

“I would  _ never _ ,” Amphitrite objected. “I only knew that the codename belonged to someone who is important to Athena.” She tried to sound so innocent. Percy knew his father would see right through it. The real question was whether or not he would do anything about it.

“And  _ besides _ ,” the Queen continued. “I  _ did _ have permission from the boy’s  _ mother _ .” Amphitrite glared at Percy, her words coming out in a hiss.

Percy felt like he’d been tied up and thrown into the ocean. The Queen’s words echoed in his head and he felt a flood of betrayal wash over him. He stood, bowing slightly to the Queen, then the King, not waiting a second longer to go home. His father called for him, warning him not to be too rash.

His anger grew as he worked his way through the castle. He turned a corner and ran straight into Jason.

“Woah, Percy, where’s the fire?” he said, steadying himself before looking at Percy’s expression. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing, Jason,” Percy emphasized. He was  _ really  _ wasn’t in the mood to talk to someone who once tried to kill him.

“Percy, you need to take a breath. At least tell me where you’re going. I could go with you,” Jason suggested.

Trying not to explode at his friend, Percy gritted his teeth. “To see my mother.”

Jason simply nodded, falling into step with Percy as he continued to make his way to his mother’s rooms. 

“So, what happened? I can’t remember the last time- no, that’s not true, I  _ can  _ remember the last time I saw you  _ this _ pissed and it was when I tried to kill you.”

“Amphitrite sent orders to kill a Milorian councilman by the codename ‘Heron’,” Percy grumbled.

Jason seemed confused. “Percy, I understand you don’t like taking orders from the Queen, but-”

“It was Annabeth.”

“Oh.”

They were quiet as Percy stormed through the halls, Jason not too far behind.


	3. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy confronts his mother about her involvement in his orders.

She’d known he was coming. She knew he’d be there. Percy had stormed into his mother’s room shouting about her betrayal. She sat calmly, continuing the letter she was writing and when she’d had enough, she shot him a warning look. He shut his mouth immediately. Now he sat at his mother’s table, an untouched cup of tea in front of him. He studied the steam coming off it, trying to concentrate on nearly anything but the situation at hand.

“So, how many rooms have you burst into like that?” Sally asked gently.

“Just two,” Percy said, not looking up.

“I see. You’re channeling your misguided anger into dramatic entrances and huffing around the castle now? And I thought the spying and assassinations would hold your attention longer.”

“Mom, the spying and assassinations are  _ the reason _ I’m angry. How could you-”

“Percy, I’m going to stop you right there. I knew you’d be upset, but I didn’t think it would be this bad. I didn’t think you’d get this  _ angry _ .” 

“You didn’t think I’d get angry? Mom, what-” she shot him another look that made him bite his tongue. 

“I wasn’t going to change Amphitrite’s mind and she had already told a few generals her idea. They were agreeing with her, Percy. I knew you’d be upset, so I had to make sure that when you started questioning up the line, you’d come to me.”

Percy felt like an idiot.  _ Of course, _ his mother wouldn’t tell him to just kill his fiancee with no plan in mind.

“Percy, everyone outside of this castle thinks you’re dead.”

His gut twisted. He knew that. He was part of that plan, yet hearing it stung him in a way he couldn’t describe.

“I figure, why not let them continue to think so and let them do the same for Annabeth.”

It seemed so obvious now that she’d said it. The pieces had come together. 

“She’s not going to like it,” Percy commented, remembering the icy look he’d gotten from Annabeth the night before.

“That’s why you need to get this to her before you see her.” Sally slid the letter she’d been writing across the table. “You can read it if you want, but you must get it to her.”

Percy tentatively opened the note. 

 

_ Dearest Annabeth, _

_ I know this seems sudden, but Percy is still alive. He’s been functioning undercover for five years as an assassin. He has been ordered by our generals and Queen Amphitrite to kill you. You are in no danger, Annabeth. You know him as well as I do and you know he’d never intentionally hurt you. Your supposed death will allow you and Percy to escape to a safe place in the country to wait out the rest of the war. If I know your mother as well as I think I might, the loss of you will weigh on her and will end the war or, at the very least, call for a cease-fire, at which point King Poseidon can attempt to start a negotiation. Annabeth, please understand that if Percy defies his orders, he could be killed, Prince or not.  _

_ Annabeth, this is our only chance. _

_ With affection, _

_ Sally _

 

Percy felt like his blood had turned to ice. She was right, he  _ could  _ be killed. If he disobeyed his orders at all he would be reprimanded, but this order came from the  _ Queen _ . Disobeying this order was treason. If he didn’t follow through with this order, there would be nothing his father could do. Annabeth’s cooperation was the only way out of this.

“I have a map of their castle, Jason pointed out where Annabeth’s private study is and-”

“Mom, I remember where Annabeth’s study is.” He’d spent a lot of time at the castle in Miloria. Probably more than any other Cethanian. That’s what happens when you actually like the person you’ve been engaged to since you were twelve. You spend a lot of time with them, as much as possible. Months at a time, even. He knew especially about her private study. There were a few things they’d done, well,  _ privately _ , when they were teenagers.

“So you’ll sneak in and leave the note there and wait for her to read it,” Sally said with a small smile. “Do you remember where the cottage is?”

“Yes, I’ll leave for Miloria tonight.” Percy stood, heading for the door.   
“Percy,” Sally called.

Percy turned around, coming back to his mother, who was now standing with her arms open.

He wasn’t sure how long their hug lasted. They always lasted longer than most; with Percy’s job, they never knew if a hug might be their last. Before pulling away, Percy planted a light kiss on his mother’s cheek. 

“Thank you, mom. For everything.”

“Of course. Listen, should Annabeth agree, you’ll need something to make those around her believe that she is dead. Stop in town here,” she said, handing him a small piece of folded paper she’d retrieved from her writing table. 

Percy opened it, reading it, raising an eyebrow. 

“They’re friends. You’ll have to hide your face in town, but we can trust them, they’ll keep your secrets.”

“What do I say? ‘Hey, I need something to make my fiancee seem dead’? What can they do?”

Sally moved closer to him, speaking softly now. “Just tell them what you need. They will help.”


	4. Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy meets with friends of his mother to work towards a solution that will hopefully not kill anyone.

Percy made his way through the quiet town. The usual bustle of the market square dying down with the sunset. He kept his dark hood over his face, as he’d done for most of his life. Percy used to love coming into town, but now it was a burden. He arrived at the doorstep of a store he’d not remembered seeing before. 

“Lotus Apothecary” he read the sign, matching the text to his mother’s note.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the shop. A bell dinged as he stepped in. A man stood behind the counter, mixing something on the table in front of him.

“We’re closed now, we’ll be open again in the morning,” the man said, not turning. 

“Please, I-” Percy started.

“Sir, we are closed,” the man emphasized, turning to look at Percy now. His jaw fell a little. Percy wasn’t exactly a non intimidating figure. He was tall and dressed head to toe in dark gray, black, and midnight blue. His hood hung over his face, casting a shadow. If someone looked close enough, they could probably see the outlines of his short sword and daggers under his cloak. If he were to undress, the many scars he’d received over the years would be enough to make most people want to stay far, far away from him. 

Percy went against all instinct and removed his hood, trusting his mother’s word.

“You’re-” the man started.

“Nico, who was at the door?” A woman came from the backroom, a book in her hand, her eyes not leaving the page.

Nico didn’t respond, his eyes wide.

“Nico?” the woman dragged her eyes from the page to the man, then followed his gaze to Percy. She assumed a similar expression to Nico’s.

“The prince,” Nico mumbled, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

“I was told you could help me,” Percy said, taking a step towards the counter.

“You’re  _ alive _ ?” 

“Seems like it,” Percy shrugged.

“Sir,” the woman cut in. “What my brother  _ means _ to say is ‘how can we be of assistance?’”

“Hazel-” Nico growled.

“Nico, don’t-”

“Hazel, that’s not what I meant to say. What I  _ meant _ to say is how this man is responsible for Bianca’s death. How his death spurred the king into war.”

“Nico-”

“No, ma’am. Let him speak,” Percy stated, his eyes only flitting to Hazel for a second. “Bianca, she was…?” 

“My older sister. She joined General Artemis’ archer's brigade a few years ago.”

“What was her surname?” 

“Di Angelo.”

“Bianca di Angelo. She was one of Artemis’ best shots. She fell in battle last fall, at Sherwick. She fought bravely.”

“How did you-” Hazel started, leaving the rest of her sentence hanging.

Percy took a deep breath. “I make it my business to know the names of the fallen. As your brother said, I am responsible.”

Nico watched Percy for a moment before turning and exiting to the back room.

“I’m sorry, sir, for my brother. He gets defensive about his sister.”

He waved her off. “That’s alright. Hazel, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You don’t need to call me ‘sir’. I’m not technically the prince anymore. Please, just call me Percy.”

Hazel nodded. “How can I help, Percy?”

“My mother, Sally Jackson sent me here. She said you could help me.”

“Yes, Sally is wonderful. I haven’t seen her in ages, how is she?” 

“She’s well,” Percy smiled.

“What do you need help with?”

“Well,” Percy’s smile was replaced with a scowl. “I need people to believe that Princess Annabeth of Miloria is dead.”

Hazel’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, I,” she stammered.

“I don’t want to  _ kill _ her. Just,” Percy searched for the right words. “If Annabeth  _ and _ I are to continue living, she needs to seem dead.”

Hazel looked away, nodding slowly.  She started mumbling to herself as she flipped pages in the book she had been reading before. She moved around the shop with decent speed, grabbing various items and ingredients from the shelves and cabinets, crushing, pouring and mixing them in a small bowl. After a while, she poured the resulting liquid into a small bottle. 

“This should do what you need it to. About twenty minutes after she drinks it, she’ll appear dead, like she was poisoned. She’ll seem that way for about twenty-four hours. Then she’ll wake up, perfectly fine,” Hazel had a look on her face like she was either going to sob or vomit.

Percy took the bottle, clasping Hazel’s hand in his own. “Thank you, very much, Hazel.” He reached for his pocket, pulling out a coin bag. 

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. This will end the war, right?”

She caught him off guard. “I don’t-” he started. “We hope so.”

“Then all I ask for payment is that you take a message to Miloria for me.”

“Of course.”

“Find Frank Zhang. He’s one of the Princess’s guards. Tell him that I’m still waiting for him.”

He planted a light kiss on the back of her hand in gratitude. “I will,” he turned to leave, but hesitated, turning back before opening the door. “Tell Nico I’m sorry?” he asked.

“I will.”

Tucking the potion into his bag and pulling his hood up, Percy left the shop, walking out into the darkness quickly overcoming the town.


	5. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Athena tries to protect her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: There is a brief moment of attempted suicide.

“Milady,” Percy heard Piper calling. “ _ Milady. _ ” It was clear that Annabeth was ignoring her, meaning she was focusing on something else.

“ _ Annabeth _ !” Piper nearly shouted. The footsteps ceased.

“Piper, I know what I saw! I made a mistake in telling you about it,” Annabeth huffed.

“Annabeth, I’m sorry if it sounds like I don’t believe you, but Percy’s been dead for five years. You told me two years ago you’d stopped seeing his ghost and now-”

“I  _ lied _ , Piper. I didn’t want you to worry about me. I never stopped seeing him or hearing him,” Annabeth’s voice was sad. For what felt like the first time in years, Percy could feel his heart beating in his chest. “But the other night, it was different. It was  _ him _ .”

“Annabeth-”

There was a knock at the study door. Annabeth called them in.

“McLean, isn’t it time for the Princess’s tea?” Athena said cooly.    
“Yes, your majesty.” Percy heard Piper’s footsteps retreat from the room.

“Mother?”   
“What are you working on today, Annabeth?”

“General Ares informed me that Poseidon has moved his troops in a way that doesn’t add up. I’m looking into figuring out what his plan is.”   
“Good. Annabeth, I’m going to be blunt. I am removing you from the War Council.”

“Mother!”

“I fear that you may be in danger. What if someone from Cethan were to discover your identity? What if you became a target?” 

“Mother, I-”

“I couldn’t take it if something happened to you, Annabeth. I know I have never been the most attentive mother, and I know you think I value Malcolm over you, but I don’t. You are my true favorite and the rightful heir. And that is why I must send you away.”   
“Mother,  _ please. _ I can be of help here!”   
“I know, Annabeth, you must  _ trust _ me.”

“Mother, I’d rather die than run from the war.” Annabeth’s voice was unwavering. Her words chilled him. He could tell she wasn’t lying.

“You leave in the morning.” The queen’s voice was stiff. She walked away hurriedly, leaving Annabeth alone in her study.  _ Well, nearly alone _ , Percy thought.

He listened as she paced the floor. He didn’t have to see her to know her brow was furrowed and that she was biting at her bottom lip. 

There was a knock from the door.

“Who is it?” Annabeth asked, harshly.

“Piper,” Piper answered. “I have your tea.”

“Bring it back later, Piper,” Annabeth deadpanned.

“Is there anything-”

“No, that will be everything, thank you.” Her tone was even and icy. The door shut behind Piper as Annabeth sat at her desk. Laying her face in her hands.

After a few moments, Percy started to remove himself from his hiding spot. He’d been sitting, wedged in the chimney of the fireplace for a good hour. His feet dropped to the floor with a soft thud. If Annabeth heard it, she didn’t turn or move. 

Percy took a silent breath and began to move towards her, but froze as she reached to her side, unsheathing a familiar long dagger. It was the one he’d given her when they were younger. She’d confided in him that she wanted to know how to fight. He’d been learning how to fight since he could walk, so he tutored her. They’d sparred together nearly any chance they’d gotten. For her seventeenth birthday, he’d had the dagger made especially for her.

Annabeth looked over the dagger. Percy could hear her softly crying now. The sound captured him and nearly broke his heart. For once in the past four years, he was feeling something besides anger. Even though it was a sad feeling, he relished it. 

As he watched her, Annabeth placed her dagger on her desk. She pulled out a piece of stationary and a quill and began to write. It wasn’t long before she folded the note up, setting it to the side. Now, she looked up towards the stained glass window above her desk.

“Seaweed Brain,” she whispered. Percy felt his heart jump into his throat. “I’m sorry.”

She took the dagger in her hand, holding it up to her chest, aimed directly towards her heart. She closed her eyes. 

“Wise Girl, don’t,” Percy croaked.

Annabeth froze. Her eyes fluttered open. She pulled her dagger from her chest, looking at it. 

“Please, don’t.” 

Annabeth’s breaths turned shaky, but she didn’t move. “Percy?” she whispered.

“Annabeth.”

Annabeth stood from her chair, turning tentatively, staring at the floor. She took a few deep breaths before looking up and locking eyes with Percy.

A moment that felt like days passed. Percy was at a loss for words. Of course, he’d known that he’d been missing her, he never stopped missing her for the last five years and now here she was. If he had any questions about whether or not she’d missed him too, they were quickly answered by the way she crashed into him, kissing him hard.

Percy melted. All the walls he’d put up, all the emotions he’d bottled up, everything just came crashing down like a tidal wave. When he pulled away, needing air and to see her face, he was quickly met with her blade pressed just below his throat.

He quirked an eyebrow up. “And here I thought maybe you missed me,” he smirked. 

“Five years. It’s been five years,” her voice dripped with anger and behind the ice in her eyes, he could see here fighting back tears. “Where were you?”

“Annabeth, I can-”

“I don’t care. How are you here?  _ Why _ are you here? What have you been doing?”

“Annabeth-”

“How could you let me believe you were dead for  _ five years _ ?” She stood no chance now against the tears as they fell down her face.

“It wasn’t my choice.”

She lowered her dagger, collapsing back into her chair, her hands covering her face. Percy kneeled next to her. Annabeth took a few deep breaths, then wiped her face with a cloth she’d pulled from the pocket of her dress.

“Tell me everything,” she said shakily.


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy and Annabeth have an unexpected guest.

“About five years ago, after your father passed, Athena called together a group of soldiers. She picked ones who were low-ranking, but skilled. From them, she chose one to infiltrate Cethan’s knights and gain my trust. He was then to kill me. His name is Jason Grace. He’s still a knight, and obviously, he didn’t finish his mission, though it wasn’t for lack of effort. My father was highly offended, but he didn’t want to attack or anything, but his advisors refused to listen when he said no. He decided to declare war on Miloria. But there was a problem. Me. Jason was sent to kill me and even though he didn’t succeed, I was a sort of loose end. Why would my father go to the trouble of declaring war if Jason had failed? So we faked my death.”

Annabeth’s eyes darted around his face. He could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve kept your secret.”

“They wouldn’t let me tell you. A country mourning their prince but his fiancée seems unaffected? Someone would notice quickly.”

“Why now? All these years and you’re back. Why?”

Percy took a deep breath, picking up the note Annabeth had missed from her desk.

She scowled a little at it, before opening it.

He watched as she read it, her face flashing between confusion and anger before landing on fear, looking back at Percy. A hand covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

“I couldn’t take being benched. I couldn’t sit back and do nothing while Cethan was at war. It was the only thing my father’s council would let me do. Sometimes I act as a spy, sometimes I kill high ranking targets.” The words felt like venom rolling off his tongue. 

Annabeth met his eyes. He let the stormy gray overtake him. “Like me,” she whispered.

“Yes. Annabeth,” Percy murmured as he took her hands in his. “I’m so sorry. I would have told you if I could. I can’t tell you how many times I found myself on my way to you. But I knew I couldn’t. You have no reason to help me after what I did to you, but please Annabeth. I need your help on this one, Wise Girl.”

“How? What do I need to do?” she said quickly.

He eyed her cautiously, removing the small bottle from his bag. “This potion will make it seem as though you’re dead. It will look like you poisoned yourself. It will last for a day. Once you’re buried in the crypt, I will come for you and take you to my mother’s old cottage. We’ll be safe there.”

“What about you? What if they find you? Amphitrite will have you  _ killed _ . What if someone tells her that you-”

Percy kissed her, cupping her face with one hand while the other rested on her waist. Nothing else in the world mattered then. It was just him and his love again. No war, no orders. Just them. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers. “It will be okay, Annabeth. Only five people in the world know this plan. We’re safe.”

A crash came from the other end of the room. In an instant, Annabeth was behind Percy, who had his sword ready. A terrified and completely confused Piper, whose dress was now splattered with tea, shook before them. Annabeth ran past Percy, getting to Piper just as she started to faint. Annabeth caught her, pulling her to a nearby sofa. Percy sheathed his sword as Annabeth shot him an icy look.

“What?”

“The sword? Really? Was that really necessary?”

Percy felt the guilt rise in his chest as he studied the carpet beneath him. “I’m sorry, it was a reflex.” He closed his eyes hard, pushing away all thoughts of how many times that specific reflex had saved his life.

“Percy? Percy, what’s wrong?” she asked, coming to take him by the shoulders.

He spent five years building up his walls so this exact thing wouldn’t happen. He spent five years ignoring his feelings so  _ this wouldn’t happen _ . He was on the verge of tears. He couldn’t let his defenses fall. Not yet. There was still too much to do.

“Percy?” Annabeth said, more hesitantly. 

“I’m fine,” he grunted, clearing his throat and shrugging away her touch. He pretended not to see the look of her on her face. “What about her? Is she going to be a problem?”

“Piper? She’d never tell a soul.”

When Piper started to stir again, Annabeth sat next to her, calmly explaining everything, just as Percy had done for her. 

“The other night, that really was you, wasn’t it?” Piper looked up at Percy. 

“It was,” Annabeth answered for him. “Piper we’re going to need your help. Percy won’t be able to get into the crypt by himself.”   
“Well,” Percy mumbled as Annabeth shot him a look.

“He  _ shouldn’t try _ anyway. I’ll need you.”

“I-I can’t,” Piper stuttered. 

“Piper, you are one of less than twenty people who know that I’m alive. Annabeth trusts you and that’s good enough for me, but she’s right. Trying to get to her by myself would be too risky.”

Piper looked from Annabeth to Percy and back again. “Who did you say was sent to kill you?”

“Jason Grace. He’s a knight in Cethan now.”

Piper’s eyes widened and then filled with tears as she choked back a sob. 

“Piper, do you know him?” Annabeth asked.

Piper nodded quickly. 

“We met right before you hired me, Annabeth. Your birthday. As you know, my mother was the queen’s lady-in-waiting before she passed. My mother already knew she was sick. She knew that there wasn’t much time, so she asked your mother a favor; to allow me to come to the ball. The queen agreed. So I came that night and this man came up and asked me to dance. I’d never been asked to dance before and he was handsome so I agreed. We danced all night. Before I knew it we were walking in the gardens. We talked for hours. We shared a kiss under the stars,” Piper trailed off, her voice dreamy, but sniffling a little. 

“And that was Jason?” Annabeth asked, offering her a cloth to wipe her eyes. 

Piper nodded, taking the cloth. “Yes. I asked when I could see him again, he looked all sad and said he was leaving for Cethan in the morning and that he probably would never be able to come back.” Piper’s tears fell more consistently now. Percy felt bad for her but also felt insanely guilty that he didn’t already know the story. Jason has been his closest friend and confidant for  _ years _ and Percy had never bothered to ask about his life. 

“When this is all over, we’ll help you get him back,” Annabeth vowed, looking up at Percy expectantly.

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure, Wise Girl-” he started as Annabeth’s eyes turned icy. He cleared his throat to try again. “We’ll do everything we can.” If there was one thing he’d learned over the past few years it’s that promises can always be broken.


End file.
